She Is From The Moon
by Ms. Ecy Nymphadora Malfoy
Summary: Gadis yang datang melalui cahaya bulan - Gak pandai bikin summary so baca aja hehehe


Title : she is from the moon

Genre : romance, adventure, friendship

Rate : t semi m

Pairing : naruto,u – ecy,n.m

Author : sesi herawani

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/__Happy_Reading_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Ecy PoV'S

Aku terduduk didalam kamarku, seraya menatap cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja tidak aku tutup. Aku duduk dilantai marmer kamar yang terasa amat sangat dingin, namun dingin itu justru tak ku hiraukan, mata onyxku menatap kosong bulan purnama, masih membekas slide-slide kejadian tadi siang, bagaikan puzzle yang tersusun satu persatu dengan sendirinya, aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat dan dengar sendiri, terlalu sakit untuk dipercaya, rasanya sedih, bingung, kecewa dan marah, entahlah perasaanku kini campur aduk, ingin rasanya melampiaskan semua rasa ini tapi pada siapa?

Mata ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya menggulirkan tetes demi tetes air mata bagaikan air sungai yang mengalir berarus tanpa henti,"Ya, hanya menangis."gumamku entah pada siapa sembari terkekeh pelan lebih tepatnya ringisan yang keluar.

Berat rasanya bagi gadis berusia 16 tahun sepertiku, saat ini usiaku masih terlalu labil tidak tahu harus apa yang aku lakukan hanya menangis dalam diam.

_Bunga terlalu angkuh untuk tak mengakui keberadaan akar..._

_Burung terlalu takut terbang tanpa sayap..._

_Bulan akan terlihat aneh bersinar disiang hari..._

_Matahari akan terlihat lebih aneh bersinar dimalam hari..._

_Mata tak akan pernah menangis tanpa sebab..._

_Semuanya mempunyai takdir masing-masing..._

Aku menghela nafas pelan, "seandainya aku bisa meminta, aku hanya ingin saat ini aku menghilang dan lari dari beban hati yang saat ini aku pikul, aku ingin ketempat yang baru untuk memulai hidup yang lebih baru pula."

Tiba-tiba cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendelaku bersinar terang dan menyelimuti tubuhku, ada apa ini? Hanya tiga kata itu yang terpikir olehku sebelum kemudian kesadaranku tertarik kealam bawah sadar, semuanya gelap dan terasa lebih dingin.

Author PoV'S

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa yang terang benderang karena bantuan cahaya bulan purnama, ia baru saja dari ichiraku ramen dan akan kembali pulang menuju istana kecilnya (Baca : Rumah)."Ichiraku ramen memang yang paling the best deh."gumam naruto dengan cengiran dua jarinya.

Naruto mengambil jalan memotong menuju rumahnya, ia melewati tempat tim tujuh biasa latihan tapi sebelum berlalu lebih cepat, mata biru shappirenya melihat sesosok asing bersandar pada pohon tempat biasa tim tujuh beristirahat seusai latihan, tapi untuk apa malam-malam ditempat seperti ini, kurang kerjaan sekali. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sosok yang ia lihat, jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari tempat naruto berada.

.

.

.

Tap-

.

.

.

Langkah naruto terhenti tepat didepan sosok itu, dan mata biru shappirenya membulat tak percaya, ternyata sosok yang ia lihat tadi adalah seorang gadis yang entah tengah tertidur atau pingsan, rambut hitam sepanjang lengannya menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dengan kulit sewarna sawo matang, manis,!"

H-hei..."nona,,,! Naruto menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu, namun gadis itu tetap tak bergening sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"N-nona-..."sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, nihil.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan gadis ini? Decak naruto sedikit heran.

Pemilik kulit berwarna tan itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya seraya membungkuk bermaksud untuk mengangkat gadis itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Ini akan sedikit merepotkan." Batinnya seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan seorang gadis dalam rengkuhannya.

Ecy PoV'S

U-ugh-h...

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam jangkauan onyxku, kepalaku juga terasa pusing dan berat, aku memandang sekeliling, mencoba duduk dari tempat tidur sejenis futon. D-dimana ini? Rasanya asing sekali, "apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Kau sudah sadar'?

Author PoV'S

Ecy menoleh kearah pintu, seorang pemuda seumurannya tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman berwarna hijau, entahlah ia tak tahu.

"K-kau s-siapa?' ecy menatap heran pada pemuda itu, dilihat dari penampilannya pun sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menuntaskan kebingungan ecy, rambut kuning menyala, mata biru shappire dan kulit tan, tidak lupa dengan tiga garis dikiri-kanan pipinya, sungguh mencolok.

"Makanlah dulu." Ujarnya, memberikan nampan yang ia pegang pada ecy."

"T-tap-

"Jangan membantah." Tambahnya sebelum ecy menyelesaikan perkataannya."

"B-baiklah. Ecy meraih sumpit dan sebelum ia menyentuh makanan itu ia menatap pemuda didepannya, "Ee-errr, i-ini a-apa? Tanya ecy menunjuk makanan didepannya."

Pemuda itu, lebih tepatnya naruto balik menatap ecy dengan tatapan shock. "Kau tidak tahu ini APA,! Naruto menatap tak pecaya dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Ecy hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Dattebayo- ini ramen hijau terlezat dijepang." Seru naruto agak berlebihan.

.

.

PRANGGG...

.

.

Tangan ecy dengan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan sumpit dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas berukuran sedang diatas nampan hingga jatuh ke lantai dan- PECAH-H.

J-jepang-g...?! hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir ecy, tanpa memperdulikan pecahan gelas yang ia buat apalagi tumpahan air yang berada dalam gelas itu dan mengotori futon tempat tidur."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! Teriak naruto sambil menunjuk ecy dan pecahan gelas di lantai secara bergantian.

"M-ma-maafkan-n a-aku. "aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku!" kata ecy dengan nada frustasi.

"Dattebayo- apa maksudmu? Naruto bertanya keheranan dan sedikit melupakan emosinya yang sempat meluap, terpancig."

Ecy menatap naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "a-apa benar ini jepang? Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, maksudku lebih tepatnya desa konoha salah satu bagian terbesar negara HI, jepang." Ujar naruto memberi penjelasan atas apa yang ditanyakan ecy."

Runtuh sudah prtahanan gadis bermata onyx itu, ia menangis dengan menutup wajahnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, hal itu semakin membuat naruto heran. "H-hei kenapa kau menangis?

"A-aku t-tidak-k t-tahu-u." Isaknya pelan.

Hell- jangan bercanda," kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Ecy mengangkat wajahnya yang masih berurai air mata dan menatap tepat dimata biru shappire naruto," a-aku b-bingung, k-kenapa a-aku-u b-bisa a-ada d-di-j-jepang." Ujar ecy dengan suara terbata-bata akibat sesenggukan menangis. Mengangkat alis sebelah, naruto menghela nafas keras. "kau ini aneh sekali, apa kau bukan orang jepang?

Ecy menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban-iya. "Lalu kenapa kau ada dijepang? Tersesatkah? Dan hanya gelengan yang naruto dapatkan sebagai jawaban-tidak tahu.

"Lantas kenapa dan kau dari mana?

"I-indonesia." Singkat dan padat."

"Apa? I-indonesia-a?! Tempat seperti apa itu, aku baru kali ini mendengarnya." Kata naruto dengan nada keheranan yang kentara sekali. Kali ini ecy yang menatap naruto dengan aneh,"bukankah indonesia termasuk asia sama seperti jepang, kenapa kau tidak tahu indonesia?" ujar ecy menatap naruto seolah-olah mengatakan-astaga-kau-bodoh-sekali."


End file.
